


Specimen

by Michael_Langdon



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Biting, Blood, Gore, Love, Lust, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Merman fanfic, More tags will be added later, Pregnancy, Some how sex, Trying my best, bit of heartache, heat - Freeform, stratching, this is probably going to be cringe but oh well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2019-12-25 13:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18261929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michael_Langdon/pseuds/Michael_Langdon
Summary: Mey-Rin the owner of a rare merman tries desperately to offer Sebastian a mate. But his rejection to all proves to be a challenge. When a bargain with another owner is formed, she offers Sebastian a merman who he strangely takes a liking to quickly.





	1. Bargain

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm trying something different to black butler. Hopefully its enjoyable. THIS IS DEFINITELY GOING TO BE OUT OF CHARACTER!!!!!!

Hazel eyes stared unhappily into the water tank in front of her. The once clear fresh blue water was now stained a deep shade of red. Another had fallen victim to Sebastian. She sighed heavily as she watched a figure swim around in the water before popping up to the surface to look at her. He raised his head out of the water, but not completely. Only enough so that his eyes were showing. They were just as red as the water was. Mey-rin sighed heavily before holding up a raw fish for the male. The merman didn't hesitate. He swam over and took the fish out of the woman's hands gently. 

"Why must you always kill? Why can you not just tell me you don't like them?" Mey-Rin asked as she shook her head towards the black haired male. 

"Why do you keep insisting I need a mate? Haven't I made it clear that I am not interested?" The man said as he ate away at the scaly fish with his sharp teeth. 

Mey-Rin kneeled down to get closer to the man. "I've had you for a few years now. Your kind would have mated long ago. Its only natural that I pair you with someone." She replied. Red eyes flickered up at her before looking down at what he was tearing apart. "I had a feeling you wouldn't quite like this one. Which is why I've got a meeting with another owner." She stated earning a snarl from the man. 

"How many times do I have to rip someone in half for you to stop putting other people into my tank?" He growled in annoyance. She was a persistent thing. Something of which he didn't like. 

"I will keep trying. I've seen pictures of the next candidate. They are quite young but rather cute." She swooned to him. 

"That's what you said about the last one and the one before that," Sebastian muttered. 

"Just give it a try," Mer-Rin whined. 

"No." Sebastian blankly replied. "If another one ends up in my tank it will have the same fate as the past six." He stated seriously. The corner of her lips turned into a deep frown. She knew he wasn't lying. 

Mey-Rin opened her mouth to speak but her ringtone interrupted. Quickly she pulled it out and held it to her ear. "Hello?" She asked curiously across the phone. 

"Hello is this Mey-rin?" A male over the phone asked. 

"Yes and whos this?" 

"Baldroy. The owner of the specimen you were after. I've just arrived." He stated making her gasp. 

"Oh good! I'll be with you in just a moment." She said as she hung up quickly. She turned around to head off but made sure to leave Sebastian with "Please just think about it until you tear this one apart". 

* * *

 

"May I get you anything? Tea, Coffee?" Mey-Rin asked as she led the tall blonde haired man into her home. 

"No, I'm fine thank you." He replied as he took a seat to where Mey-Rin had gestured him to. 

Smiling Mey-rin took her own seat. She handed a folder over to the man, in return he did the same. It held detail of each other's specimens. 

"My, isn't he huge," Bard stated as he looked over the pictures of Sebastian. 

"Indeed he is." Mey-rin smiled. "This one looks rather young." She stated as she looked over the photos of the blue-haired merman. "How big is _she_?" Mey-Rin asked curiously. 

"Oh that's a he," Bard stated, earning a jaw drop from the women. "He does look quite feminine though. He's 5'0." 

"I'm not entirely sure how Sebastian would react being given a male to mate with. I've only ever given him females." Mey-rin admitted as she took a photo from the folder. "Do you mind if I keep this picture to show him?" She asked curiously. 

"The good thing about Mermaids/Mermans is that whether they are female or male they can still bare offspring," Bard replied and nodded to the women. 

"Indeed." She replied. "I do have to tell you that Sebastian....he's very aggressive. I've tried pairing him with six others and they have all end up dead. He's the type to not like company, unfortunately." She sadly said as she handed the folder back over to the blonde haired man. 

"Well to admit it.....Ciel is also aggressive. I too have tried pairing him with others but he will hiss, bite, scratch, throw things or attack them while they are asleep. Although none of his pairings have ended up dead he does put up quite the fight if you ask me." Bard awkwardly laughed as he scratched the back of his head. "As far as price goes I'm not interested in money." He replied. 

"Then what is it you'd like for him?" Mey-Rin asked curiously. 

"The most valuable thing on this earth are memaid/Merman eggs. If the two do get along and do reproduce I would like their eggs." Bard stated. 

"WHAT!" The women almost screamed her lungs out. "You can't take away their children!!!" She stated, shocked beyond belief. 

"That is the offer I'm making. The first lot of eggs they have I'll take. If they produce anymore, later on, I'll allow them to keep them." Bard stated. Mey-Rin gritted her teeth as she looked down at the picture of Ciel. He did look remarkable. This could possibly be the only chance she can get to Sebastian accepting a mate. Biting her lip. Mey-Rin looked away as she nodded her head guilty in agreement. She didn't want to. But they could always make more. Her heart panged with guilt. 

The blonde haired smiled and stood up. "Alrightly then! I shall have Ciel brought here tomorrow with a contract. Lovely doing buisness with you." The man stated as Mey-rin stood and walked him to the door. 

"What time shall I be expecting his arrival?" She asked as she opened the door for the other. 

"Around 10:00 am." He replied. She nodded and saw the other out. Once she had closed the front door she gripped onto her chest where her heart was pounding rapidly. She had just sold away Sebastian's future children. But if the past had taught her anything it was likely Sebastian wouldn't approve of this one. Including how he's a boy. Only time would tell. With a deep, sigh Mey-Rin looked down at the picture of the boy with a heavy heart.

She was already deeply regretting her actions. 

* * *

After an hour of collecting herself, the young women made her way back over to Sebastian's tank which was slowly getting cleaner from the filter she had installed. Sebastian popped his head up once more and made his way over to the edge where she was standing.

"I have a picture of the one who will be coming tomorrow." Mey-rin pulled a fake smile to hide her regret. She bent down and gave the male the picture. He took it grumpily with his wet hands and looked down at it. 

It was just a portrait photo. But this one slightly interested the older male. The boy's face was a perfect marble white, his round eyes were a stunning shade of deep blue and matching straight short hair. 

Mey-Rin smiled to herself. Sebastian would have torn the picture up by now, but considering he hasn't meant this boy has peeked his interest. Maybe this was the one.  

Sebastian stared over the photo for a few extra minutes before looking up at his owner. "He'll be coming tomorrow?" He asked curiously. 

"Yep!" Her smile brightened. 

Sebastian softly hummed to himself as he continued looking down at the photo with pure interest. 

Even though it was just a photo Sebastian could tell the other didn't like his photo being taken. The boy's eyebrows were furrowed in the picture. He looked annoyed. 

His mind wondered about the younger one. What he was like.

Maybe he won't tear this one to pieces straight away.

 

 


	2. Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys this chapter will be short and probably terrible cause I don't have time to proofread. ~(0~0)~

Although Sebastian's tank was rather large there was an additional side tank, medium-sized and was just as decorated as the larger tank was. The side tank was commonly known as the 'waiting area'. It was a complete glass wall between the two tanks. Sebastian had been moved from his large tank to the smaller one. It was to offer the other the chance to explore and get used to the new surroundings. It always felt like a nuisance to Sebastian but now he was willing to at least wait in there while the other arrived. Sebastian picked up Mey-Rin's presence quickly. He swam up to surface and looked at the women grinning like child who had gotten candy. 

"He's here now. Do know that he isn't in a happy mood." Mey-Rin stated, "He'll be in the tank soon". 

Sebastian hummed in response as he dived back under the water. Waiting patiently like he always did. Sebastian for some reason felt the need to adjust a few things, move a few rocks around and almost 'decorate'. Quite unusual for even him. 

A loud splash signalled the arrival of the newcomer. Sebastian swam over to the glass and waited for the bubbles to clear so he could see the boy. Red eyes stared into the lightly tinted water. Even though the other was a bit of a distance away from him, Sebastian could still see the younger one clearly with his perfect vision. He matched his photo. Perfect marble white skin, Deep blue eyes with colour matching straight short hair. He was so small. His upper body as thin as a stick as his tail was a deep shade of scaly blue. He was about half the size of Sebastian, though that didn't matter to the older male. 

Curious eyes looked around the tank. Almost expecting to have already been greeted. And he would have if Sebastian wasn't stuck behind a thick wall of glass. Mey-Rin decided to install it long ago so that Sebastian could _see_ before he _killed_.

The small blue haired boy looked around the tank amazed. Ciel had lived in a tank the size of two child inflatable pools. While this one....it was almost comparable to a small house. It was much deeper then Ciel's previous tank. This tank was decorated as if to resemble what the ocean would look like. Sand on the floor of the tank, large, small, medium rocks. Seaweed and even Coral. Whether they were real or fake Ciel couldn't tell, he didn't care though. There were even fishes and at the very bottom, in the furthest corner of the pool there was a makeshift nest made by seaweed and other things. Assuming that's where the other one goes to sleep. Ciel was astonished by how beautiful the tank was. It actually felt more of a home then his one. Back at his original tank, there was nothing. Just concrete and water. 

Sebastian watched as the boy swam around, he would curiously touch rocks and even touch the sand. The older male was beginning to get impatient. He began swimming back and forth, his eyes never once leaving the boy. He wanted to go to the boy. Just to say hi. 

Sebastian stopped pacing and stared at the younger oblivious male intently. Drawing his long tail-back, Sebastian slammed the fins of his tail hard against the glass wall. Earning both a jolt from Ciel and Mey-rin who had managed to hear it above the water. She bent down and watched Sebastian staring at the other boy. He had never acted like this before. He had never tried gaining the attention of someone she paired him with. This tugged at her heartstrings as she 'awwwwed' mentally. 

Ciel instantly looked in the direction of the sound to see a large male. His perfect blue eyes widened in shock from the sight of the other. He was large. His upper pale body was muscular, his deep reddish-Black tail was as long as Ciel's whole body. Crimson eyes stared into deep blue. Ciel swallowed thickly. The other man was intimidating, could definitely kill someone swiftly. 

Sebastian swam back and forth again, pacing, waiting. He was eager. He wanted to introduce himself. He offered the boy a devilish smile. Sebastian decided to repeat his previous action, drawing his tail-back far, he thrusted forward with full force, slamming his tail once more into the glass. Ciel not liking the threatening nature of the other, decided to quickly make his leave. He swam for anywhere that hid him from the other. Sebastian grinned to himself as he continued to swim around, waiting for when Mey-Rin would finally let him enter back into his tank. 

* * *

"You seem interested in this one. Will you admit that I found a good pick?" Mey-Rin asked as she adjusted her glasses. Sebastian, who was munching away on his raw fish glared up. 

"I want to go meet him face to face." Sebastian replied as he continued biting into the raw middle stomach of the fish.

"You cannot. You don't want to rush him. He's still adjusting to his surr-" 

"NOW!" Sebastian raised his voice to cut the other off. Mey-Rin was taken aback by this. Never had Sebastian been eager to meet another one of his kind. 

A blushed dawned her cheeks as she swooned over how romantic it was. "Okay okay. I can't put you in permanently with him just yet, but you can have ten minutes." Mey-Rin smiled and opened the hatchet for Sebastian to swim through. Without hesitation, Sebastian made his way into his large tank. Now there was no glass wall for him to hide behind. The older male swam in the direction of where he had last seen the boy. 

His nose picked up a slightly sweet scent in the water. 

It was him. It had to be him. Sebastian smirked as he could feel the presence of the other boy close. 

His eagerness grew ever more as the scent intoxicated his lungs. How could something smell so sweet? 

* * *

 

 

 


	3. Defensive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~(@~@)~ I honestly didn't think anyone was going to like this fanfic. I thought people might find it weird because its not the usual 'butler and master' fanfic. I was actually going to give up and delete it, but thank you to everyone showing their love and support so far!

* * *

 

A few hours had gone by since Ciel entered this mansion of a tank. He was starting to slowly come accustomed to where everything was and had a rough map of the place drawn up in his head. But it seemed the more he explored the more he learned. Surprisingly, different parts of the tank had different temperatures. Majority of the tank was a neutral temperature, whilst on the left side of the tank the temperature was more colder and the right side more warmer.

The young boy picked the warmer side of the tank to be on and decided he would create his nest there. Plucking seaweed from its roots, Ciel dug a small hole in the sandy floor and gently began laying the seaweed down in the hole to cushion it. He returned over and over again, laying more and more seaweed down in and around the hole. He made sure to make his nest behind a large rock for some sort of privacy and protection. Once the boy had placed the last of the seaweed down he decided to try his new nest out. He gently curled himself up in the nest, enjoying the soft silky touch of the seaweed against his bare skin, the boy wanted to lay there for longer, but his hopes of that happening were crushed when a dark shadow quickly passed over him. 

Jolting upwards, Ciel looked around frantically. He only saw a shadow and nothing more. But he was afraid of who that shadow may belong to. Getting out of his nest, Ciel swam slowly upwards but continued to stay behind the rock. He slowly crept his head above the rock and glanced around. Nothing. Everything was still the same. He almost let his guard down but knew better than to do that in someone else's territory. Big Blue eyes looked around, there was no sign of anyone. Breathing a long sigh of relief Ciel sunk himself down again. But as soon as he turned around his eyes met with crimson ones. Lurking in the tall seaweed was non-other than the mer he had seen before. Ciel began hissing in fright and defence. Bearing his teeth to the other, the boy quickly darted to leave but Sebastian swiftly moved in his way, preventing him from leaving. The blue haired mer backed up against the rock he was previously at. Continuing to hiss at the other as a warning. 

"My, aren't you a pretty little thing," The older mer mused as he began circling the boy like prey. Ciel's eyes never left his. The boy was clearly ready to attack if Sebastian made the first move. Ciel's hissing grew louder as Sebastian eyed the other up and down. "So small too." 

Sebastian inched a little closer earning a strong reacting from the boy who moved back and hissed more. "Don't come near me." The young one spoke through his snarl. 

"Oh?" Sebastian was quite surprised someone would reject him. "And why's that? Do I scare you?" Sebastian's lips turned into a sadistic grin. "Is the little one afraid I'll hurt him?" He asked in almost a sweet childish tone. 

Ciel didn't say anything back, he merely narrowed his eyes at the other. If looks could kill, Ciel's intense glare would have done the job. Sebastian took a deep breath in, enjoying the sweet smell of the other. Sebastian's eyes dropped to the 'nest' the other had created. It seemed to be a bunch of seaweed piled on top of each other, nothing holding the seaweed down from floating away it was practically falling apart. Sebastian chuckled as he swam down towards the nest to do further examination of it.

Both defensive and in attack mode, Ciel didn't take too kindly to Sebastian coming close to his nest. The younger boy without a second thought quickly dived down towards Sebastian and began scratching the other. Sebastian backed away as long claws scratched down his back, shoulder and left cheek drawing blood. Ciel hissed at the other who stared blankly back at him. Maybe this boy was going to prove troublesome.

"I wouldn't be making enemies if I were you little one," Sebastian stated as he went back to circling the boy. "You never know who will make your life a living hell".

 Ciel scrunched his face up towards the other in a disapproving way. "What do you want?" The boy finally spoke to the other, his voice coming off firm and aggressive. Sebastian smirked and stopped in front of the other. 

"To introduce myself," Sebastian replied calmly to the over-aggressive boy. 

"You've done it now go," Ciel ordered. Sebastian wanted to laugh at the other. But only a chuckle escaped his lips. 

"You cannot order me to leave my own territory," Sebastian mused as he moved closer to the other. "Be grateful I haven't torn you up yet," Sebastian stated threateningly. He probably shouldn't have done that as Ciel grew even more defensive. "Let's hope you're still this defensive and protective when you bare my young."The older man cooed out earning another snarl from the boy.

"Me every bearing your young? You must be delusional." The boy replied as he wrinkled his nose up at the idea. 

"Well, that is why you're here after all. I'll make an attempt at courting you," Sebastian stated as he watched the other fold his arms over his small chest. 

"And if I refuse?" The boy was beginning to test the other now. But luckily for him, Sebastian was a person who also liked to test the boundaries. 

"Then I'll either kill you or take you by force," Sebastian replied. Ciel could tell by the sound of Sebastian's voice that he wasn't lying. 

"So if you fail at courting me I get death? Seems fair." The blue haired boy scoffed as he rolled his eyes.

Chuckling, Sebastian looked the other one up and down one final time, enjoying the view he was getting. "That's just how it is, even for other species. Some kill their partner after they've mated." Sebastian replied amusingly.  

Mey-Rin only gave him ten minutes to be in his tank and unfortunately, those ten minutes were up. Reluctantly, Sebastian moved further away from the other. "I must take my leave little one. Hopefully next time we meet you aren't going to be as defensive." Sebastian suggested. But was merely ignored by the other. 

"I wouldn't get your hopes up," Ciel replied. Sebastian chuckled lightly before taking his leave back up to the surface where Mey-Rin was waiting for him. Ciel watched the other leave to make sure he really was going away. Once the man was out of sight the boy let out a long sigh. 

They definitely weren't off to the greatest of starts.

* * *

Once Sebastian popped his head above water Mey-Rin gasped as she examined the man. "What happened to you? You've got scratches everywhere." She stated. Sebastian shrugged as he made his way through the opening and back into the tiner tank. 

"He's a scratcher." Sebastian mused to himself as he was off thinking of other things. 

"Is he still alive?" Mey-Rin had to ask. She could never be too sure when it came to Sebastian. 

"Very much so," Sebastian replied earning a touching look from Mey-Rin. 

"Are you going to try and court him?" She asked curiously. 

Sebastian stayed silent for a moment before nodding. Mey-Rin squealed happily like a pig making Sebastian groan in disapproval of the sound that violated his ears. 

"Do let me know if there is anything I can do to help." Mey-Rin squealed once more. 

"I'm pretty sure I can do this without human interference," Sebastian said coldly back. Mey-Rin giggled to herself before nodding in agreement with him. 

He just had to figure out what the boy liked so he could court him with it. 

* * *

 

 


	4. Warn

* * *

 

Ciel certainly was something different. Something exquisite to the older mer. Anyone would have fallen into Sebastian's alluring looks. But Ciel? No. The younger one wouldn't even give him a second look. He just went about his day collecting small objects he deemed worthy to keep to himself. The older mer still wasn't allowed close to him. He was in no rush to start pushing boundaries yet anyway. However, to Sebastian's advantage and Ciel's constant objection, Mey-rin now allowed him to be in the tank permanently. Ciel moved his 'nest' as far away from Sebastian as he could, not liking the presence of the other, Sebastian never commented on it, He just let it be. 

Ciel swam around in his section of the tank. By now it had been a week since he had moved in and oddly enough he was starting to let his guard down. Sebastian made no attempt to cross the boundary or attack him while he slept, whether that was a good thing or not Ciel was still unsure. The blue haired mer set about his usual day, collecting things to take back with him. Rocks, crabs, shells. But to his annoyance, he could see the other watching him from a distance. Ciel played it off for awhile before it started getting too frustrating. 

"Leave me alone." 

"I am." 

Every day it was the same. Same actions, same response. Ciel just shook his head and turned his back to Sebastian. The other didn't care. He admired it. The way the other would discard of his existence, it was amusing...something new. 

Sebastian traced the boundary line. Eager to push just a little, but restrained himself when he got a warning glare back from the younger one.

"How old are you?" Sebastian asked curiously as he saw the younger one about to leave.

Ciel halted his actions and turned to look at the other with a curious, defensive look. "Why does it matter?" His voice laced with a firmness which indicated to Sebastian he should tread carefully.

"I'm just curious." Sebastian shrugged before pulling a playful smile upon his perfect lips. "You're very small." 

Ciel gritted his teeth at the others teasing nature. Constant annoyance it was. "Says the creep who's got nothing better to do than watch me."

"There's nothing else to do," Sebastian replied back with a deep sigh. It was true, although the tank was big, there was literally nothing to do. Wasn't like he had chores of anything. 

"Then find something interesting to do." Ciel snickered as he tried shooing Sebastian away with his hand. 

"Like you?" Sebastian asked confidently, Ciel blushed furiously before glaring hard at the other, his reaction was perfect. Quickly Ciel turned and swam away, leaving Sebastian once again alone. The moment of satisfaction lingered in the black-haired mers chest.

* * *

 Hours had gone by and soon enough darkness had descended. The nightlights for the tank automatically flickered on. Although not bright offered a dim enough light to barely see around. Sebastian swam around with a bored expression dawned on his face. He knew every inch of this place. He knew where every rock was, where every animal slept. It was dull to him now. But with Ciel around, he found pleasure in just admiring the new being. 

 

Sebastian felt the cool change in temperature indicating he was back in 'his area'. He laid upon his favourite large rock which had saved some heat from the day. His broad back brushed against the rough surface. His tail resting at the very bottom. His red eyes closed peacefully as the soothing sounds of swimming fishes surrounded him. But of course, his quiet time had to be disturbed by the sound of a few rocks being moved and hitting against each other. The large mer opened his eyes, quietly rolling onto his stomach he crawled up the rock until he could look over it. Peering down he saw the younger mer collecting things, oblivious to the older one. 

Sebastian watched the other silently. He hadn't been this close in awhile. The blue-haired mer liked to collect shells. Quite a strange thing. It was only a matter of minutes before Ciel felt eyes on him and quickly he looked around to find the culprit. His beautiful blue eyes eventually locked with sharp red ones. Ciel hissed in defence as he backed up a bit. Sebastian made no attempt to move he was too comfortable where he was. 

"Why do you always have to be a creep?" The boy asked as he wrinkled his nose up in disgust. 

Sebastian quirked an eyebrow as a grin tugged his lips. "I'm a creep? I haven't even done anything yet." 

Ciel snarled at his response. 

"You like collecting shells? What's the purpose of doing that?" Sebastian asked curiously as he looked at the many shells in Ciel's small hands. 

"None of your buisness." 

"Spiteful as ever." 

Ciel glared at the other, clearly wanting him to go away but saw Sebastian making no attempt to do so. 

"Why is it that you can come and go from my area but I'm not allowed to go into yours?" Sebastian asked as he continued to peer down at the aggressive mer. 

"For some reason, all the shells with the good exterior are in your area," Ciel replied with an annoyed tone.

"That didn't answer the question." 

Ciel gritted his teeth his eyebrows knitting together. 

Sebastian smirked to himself as the blue-haired mer didn't say anything else. "You're more than welcome to come and go as you please. But I like my shells where they are." 

Ciel rolled his eyes and chucked the shells on the ground, "Whatever." 

The simplistic, annoying reply made Sebastian narrow his eyes at the other. How childish. Sebastian slowly slid down the rock making Ciel back up a bit. His red eyes fell from the boy to the shells lumped in a pile on the ground. There was nothing special about them. Why did he want to collect them? A peeked sense of curiosity ran through Sebastian's mind for a second before looking up once more to Ciel. 

"If I offer shells to you, will you let me court you?" 

The sudden question got the other furious and embarrassed. A deep scarlet blush stained the boy's cheeks.

"Will you stop saying weird things! I'm not ever going to let you court me! End of story!" He bit back.  

"Never say never," Sebastian replied in a calm ease tone. 

"You don't have anything I want. Your existence is a nuisance! Now go away and let me be for once!" Ciel hissed to the other. 

"Oh?" Sebastian faked a chuckle. Although he hated to admit it he didn't like being called a nuisance. Especially by the person, he was trying to court. 

Sebastian bit the bottom of his lip as he looked the other over. It felt like it was almost impossible to get the younger one to like him.  "What can I do to make you like me?" 

"Nothing." 

A deep growl rumbled in the back of Sebastian's throat. His usual cool calm aura slipped as he began to scrunch his nose up. The reply wasn't what he was hoping for. The boy went from annoying to beyond frustrating. Ciel swallowed thickly as he heard the warning growl. He could see Sebastian's teeth just bearly peaking through his lips. There was a long heavy pause between the two. 

"...Shiny thing," Ciel mumbled as he looked down at the sandy floor. Sebastian ceased his growl and listened to the other. "I want a shiny thing. What Mey-Rin was eating with."

Sebastian's facial expression softened slightly, "A fork?"

"Yes, I want that," Ciel replied looking up momentarily at the other. 

"Why?", It wasn't like either of them needed to use human utensils. 

"Does it matter?" 

Sebastian shook his head and smiled happily. "I can get you that." 

Ciel remained silent, his face not happy at all. 

"Will you let me court you when I get you one?" Sebastian asked curiously. 

Ciel looked at him with a stern look. Guess it was a no. But he was still happy to give the other what he wanted regardless. 

"I need to go," Ciel replied, turning around he quickly disappeared before Sebastian could say goodbye. 

Sebastian watched him disappear before he too took his leave. 

"So he likes shiny things." The older mer mumbled to himself amusingly. "Too easy." 

* * *

 


	5. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'M NOT HAPPY WITH THIS CHAPTER BUT I'VE BEEN STARING AT IT FOR LITERALLY 3 HOURS!~(Q~Q)~

* * *

 

Ciel was being beyond pampered. He was being spoiled rotten. The older mer lavished the younger one with anything remotely shiny. From spotless new forks and spoons to necklaces he had asked Mey-rin to get. Within a week, Ceil's entire area was a sparkling nest of jewels, and he loved it. Over the days, whenever the older mer had been spotted in his area, Ciel didn't care. He was almost excited to see Sebastian. Every time he did see the older mer something new was given to him. 

By the end of the week, Sebastian knew the younger one had fallen into his trap. The younger mer was no longer hostile around him, allowed him closer and would swim over to him whenever he was around. He was proud of his progress. 

Today was a special day for Sebastian. He was going to attempt to court Ciel. It could possibly ruin all his progress he has made with the younger one, but he had to push it sometime. 

With a shiny new necklace in hand, Sebastian swam to Ciel's area. His firey crimson eyes scanned through the water in search of what he was looking for. He nose picked up the younger one before his eyes did. Slowing down, Sebastian led himself to the culprit of the intoxicating scent. Upon reaching his destination, he stopped and admired the younger one for a moment as his presence was currently unnoticed by him.

The blue-haired mer swam about his area, it was an utter mess. It was like he didn't know how to clean...or keep things clean. His hair swayed so slow and calmly with his every move, his small figure bending and twisting as he swam with calmness. He was quite adorable. 

"Good morning little one," Sebastian finally spoke, Ciel snapped his head to look at the older man and immediately, Sebastian could see the hint of surprise and excitement in the others blue stunning eyes. Turning around fully, Ciel swam over to him in curiosity to see what the other had brought him today. 

As the younger one came closer, a smile dawned Sebastian's face. A satisfied smile. When Ciel was only a foot or two away from him he opened his hand to reveal the golden necklace in his hand. Ciels eyes widened as he looked at the precious jewel. A golden chain accompanied by a tear-shaped diamond at the end of it. Stunning. 

Ciel took it from the older mers hand, briefly making contact with Sebastian.

"I love it," Ciel stated as he brought the necklace closer to inspect it.

"I knew you would," Sebastian calmly replied as his eyes focused on nothing but the magnificent Mer in front of him. Ciel turned around and swam over to a rock lathered in jewellery and placed the new necklace carefully upon it. Sebastian took the time to look around the area while Ciel continued to drool over his shiny gifts. 

Crimson eyes fell to the sandy floor to see a necklace buried half in the sand. Reaching down and pulling it up he inspected the abandoned jewellery. A bronze necklace with a stone in the middle. He already knew what was wrong with it. Although it was pretty it wasn't shiny enough. A small scoff left the older mer as he discarded it back on the ground. 

Sebastian looked back at the blue-haired mer. Admiring the small ones back, the flesh and muscle that moved when he did. It looked so soft. He huffed quietly. He wanted to make a move but didn't want to lose his progress. But it's not like he had a choice anyway. 

Once Ciel was done organising his jewellery from favourite to least favourite he looked at the older mer, clearly pleased with his gift. Sebastian lowered himself closer to the sand floor, gently swaying his tail to signal he was no threat to the other, Ciel watched carefully as Sebastian used his hands to slowly crawl his way over to Ciel. The pose was quite predatory but the swaying of the tail was a reminder this his intentions were not dangerous. 

This position of Sebastian being closer to the floor was a way of not seeming overly dominate. Temporarily, Sebastian allowed Ciel to feel as though he had some sort of power. 

When he got close enough, the black-haired mer circled the younger one and gently nudged the side of his body against Ciel's back, returning to his front Sebastian backed off slightly. Ciel didn't seem opposed to the contact which Sebastian gladfully noted. Sebastian came back closer and slid his body up Ciel's, not using his hands, but his bare skin, he scented the blue-haired mer. Ciel leaned ever so slightly into the contact but pulled back quickly.

Sebastian made sure not to linger his touch, or stay close too long. He came forward, nudged the boy with his own body then backed off. He repeated his actions over and over until Ciel nudged back slightly against him. The older mer slowly started waiting longer to pull back, gently he began twisting his long tail around Ciels shorter one. His large hands coming up finally to softly trail his fingers over delicate skin. Ciel remained still, wanting to pull away but frozen as he allowed the contact. Sebastian cautiously untangled himself and moved behind the younger mer. Wrapping his tail around the other ones smoothly, he connected his broad chest with Ciels small back. The weight of the two together slowly sunk them to the floor. Sebastian had to fight every urge in him to dominate the blue-haired mer here and now.  

Ciel's body was sitting up against Sebastian, tails intertwined and flesh pressed together, the older mer tightened his tail more while watching the other one for any reaction.

 Ciel's stubborn expression was now accompanied by reddening cheeks. He could feel Sebastian's tail slicken, knowing full well the other was ready to mate. Sebastian pressed closer, felt more with his hands and tightened his tail grip. Gently he leaned forward to the point where he was pushing Ciel's tiny body into the sand. Bent over, Sebastian could feel Ciel's small opening from behind. 

Before he could do anything the younger one began struggling, wiggling to free himself from the tight body wrap Sebastian had trapped him in. The older mers grip tightened slightly. Not wanting to have this chance slip from him. 

"Let me go," Ciel said warningly to the other. His voice neither afraid or angry but demanding. Sebastian made a low whining sound as he slowly let the other go, but managed to keep his grip slightly on the end of the other's tail. Ciel put distance between the two and looked at Sebastian with an embarrassed expression. 

"I'm not ready," Ciel breathed out.  

Sebastian's eyebrows lifted slightly but returned back to their usual place. He detangled his tail and swam over to the boy, nudging his body against Ciels once more before backing off completely. 

"That's okay." He replied to reassure the other. He felt more than the need to mate with the boy. He wanted to make sure he was ready no matter how strong his 'urges' got. 

When they were intertwined with each other, it was the first time Sebastian ever wanted to not let go of someone. Sebastian circled the boy once more before heading to the exit of the little mers area. 

Looking back at Ciel, he admired the red cheeks and chuckled as he took his leave. Ciel let out a breathy sigh of relief and disappointment. 

* * *

 

 **Authors note:**  

I'm super disappointed with this chapter. It's not as interesting as I wanted it to be. It also didn't come out the way I wanted it to. Hopefully, my future chapters get bette **r. This chapter will most likely be deleted if I** **don't think its** **good enough to stay up.**


End file.
